The betrayal of Archway
by DjFireBeats
Summary: archways fall from wolfpack and how she plans to take her revenge, based of operation mercinaries. i own nothing. oc's wanted
1. Chapter 1

**The betrayal**

Wolfpack accompanied with HUNK were running towards the closest exit. "This is our newest record" stated spectra as he checked his watch.

"Shut it spectra" said Lupo angrily.

Suddenly an explosion took place above them and the ceiling started to fall on them

"TAKE COVER" yelled HUNK as everybody dove for safety. Sadly Archway was to slow as a large chunk of the ceiling fell on her head. She fell backwards as the helmet broke into pieces protecting her from a potentially fatal blow to her head. An extremely large pile of rubble had fallen between her and the rest of her team. Archway clung to conciseness as long as she could.

She screamed for help.

On the other side of the rubble.

"We have to help her" four-eyes pleaded to HUNK

"We have to finish the mission and cut off all loose ends" stated HUNK in his mono tonal voice

"**" with that four-eyes ran towards the ruble and started to try and make a path to Archway. A moment later vector went to her side and started to help her. To HUNK it seemed that the two have grown too attached to Archway. With a swift movement he knocked out four-eyes with a single blow, shocking everybody that was there to see it. Even an unknown guest hiding in the shadows. Vector was the first to move.

"The hell was that?!" with that vector took a defensive stance.

"We don't have time for this" said spectra as he noticed the ceiling becoming more unstable by the second

"The mission is almost over. Now you can die here with four-eyes and Archway, or you pick up four-eyes and we leave now" said HUNK

The ceiling of the underground hive had caved in and dirt and concrete was now falling all around them as. Lupo had grown impatient and had the rest of the team head toward the escape elevator and prepped for evacuation.

"Spectra when HUNK gets here we leave. With or without vector and four-eyes" Lupo said with no hint of her decision being open for discussion

"Yes den mother" replied spectra

"It's too quiet here" observed beltway

Suddenly the bang of a gunshot filled the air. Moments later HUNK appeared at the elevator accompanied by vector and an unconscious four-eyes.

"Let's get out of here" said vector in a sad yet angry tone. Spectra started the elevator. When the elevator reached the surface vector boarded the awaiting helicopter solemnly. He strapped four-eyes into a vacant seat. Everybody boarded quietly not wanting to worsen the moment until beltway spoke up

"Hey look on the bright side. Our first mission that didn't end in an explosi-" started beltway. At the moment fire was seen coming out of the elevator shafts followed by the actual sound of said explosion.

"Well at least"

"Just shut it belt way" said a very annoyed Lupo

'Minutes earlier just after Lupo left with the team'

"Is her life worth giving both yours and four-eyes lives just for a slim chance that you all make it out?" reasoned HUNK

"No….. But I have to try" said vector as he continued to dig away at the rubble when he saw no threat of being knocked out by HUNK

"You're willing to give your life but is four-eyes?

Vector thought for a moment. He slowly got up

HUNK grabbed his uniform roughly as he proceeded to yell at him "face it we can't always save our team. We can only to hope for ourselves to live. If our teammates die then they were too weak to be let to live!"

Vector just broke from HUNK's grip and bent down to lift four-eyes and carry her over his shoulder. He began to walk to the elevator when he heard the gunshot and immediately turned to see hunk at the top of the pile of rubble. With a smoking gun is his hand. Archway's cries for help, however weak they were, had fallen silent. Vector knew better then to try to attack HUNK so he just continued to the elevator in silence. HUNK joined vector and lead the way to the elevator.

'Archways POV'

Archway was losing consciousness slowly as she tried to crawl up the rubble. She was still crying for help but all she could hear was arguing. She couldn't hear four-eyes anymore, which scared her. As the arguing die down she heard someone climbing the rubble. She looked up with her quickly blurring vision. All she saw was a figure clothed only in black with a gun pointed at her. BANG. Her vision went dark…. When her vision came too, to her amazement, she saw the sky. The REAL sky not the artificial one used in the hive. She sat up and held her head in checked her hand and….. nothing. She felt her head and it was bandaged. She looked around.

"your finally up" said adam

"you again?" said an annoyed Archway. Who obviously knew the man

" 'thank you for saving me' oh no problem 'no really, here ill give you umbrellas secerts' why thank you" said adam in a mocking tone

"fat chance"

"fine but you owe me. Looks like they cut you loose"

"what do you mean?"

"well your boss shot you in the head"

"impossible. Im still alive"

"tell that to the bullet that I had to dig out" as he said the he held up a string with a bullet strung on it.

"what is that?"

"you were out for a while so I cleaned it and made it into a necklace"

"well… thanks"

"need a job?"

"Well it looks like it"

"ill see what I can do. Ill call on a few favors"

Archway took a second to take in everything that just happened in the past few hours. She looked around and saw an igloo. Becoming curious she asked "whos in there" she pointed towards said igloo

"hmm?" said adam looking in the direction "oh some survivors I picked up aong the way. You probably met them. Or at least tried to kill them."

"well at least theyre still alive"

"true. So tell me what happened in there. From the top. I wasn't there most of the time so don't say that I should know"

"Fine I'll tell you"


	2. Chapter 2 and so it begins

Chapter 2

And so it begins

Adam throws some wood onto the fire as archway wraps her self in the blanket she was laying on. "so why don't you start from the beginning?" started adam. "I mean since umbrella pretty much abandoned you you aren't tied to their rules any more."

Archway shifted uncomfortably. She was still taking everything in. being betrayed by her mentor and most of her team were willing to leave her there for the zombies to consume her. Adam had to admit she was a tough one. Any other person in her position probably had a complete breakdown by now. But it didn't look like she was going to breakdown, well not yet anyways. Adam could see this and decided to let her rest for now.

"take your time. I don't need to kno-" he was interrupted by archway.

"no you deserve to know the truth." She took a deep breath. "let me start from the beginning"

**Two days ago**

"ETA 5 minutes" said the helicopter pilot only known as lone wolf said breaking the tense silence between four-eyes and vector. The two had been staring each other for the past hour. Beltway had fallen asleep in his seat. Spectra was content with messing around and modifying his survalence equipment and double checking all security codes that would be needed for the mission. Bertha juast sat down reading her book. Archway was just staring at the passing scenery.

"listen up" said lupo as she pushed beltway, waking him up. "for this mission we have to retrieve all the research the scientists had before the virus broke out. We also have to find out the cause for the outbreak."

This was possibly going to be one of wolfpack's hardest missions. This was one of the largest hives that umbrella had. The only other one that came close in importance was probably the hive under raccoon city.

"any other objectives?" asked the ever curious spectra

"yes.. eliminate all survivors. Young and old" said lupo with a grave atmosphere

At that point everybody felt a pang of guilt. Sure they were a team of killers but none of them could kill a child, not again. Only a true monster could do that without a second thought.

Lupo spoke up to break everybody out of their guilt ridden trance. "hey we also have a legend on our team for this mission." Before anybody could ask who lupo answered "its H.U.N.K"

Ussualy the fact that they would be working with H.U.N.K would lift the spirits of the whole team. But it did very little to do that this time. They all knew that there was a good chance that there will be children in the hive. If they still lived then wolfpack had to either kill them or leave them for dead. For wolfpack there were no rescue missions. If they were still children living in the hive then wolfpack had to either kill them or leave them for dead. For wolfpack there were no rescue missions, only search and destroy missions.

For the last minute or two of the helicopter ride they each slowly returned back to normal, but not completely normal. Archway clutched the miniature horse figure she had attached to her armor. In times of distress it always seemed to help calm her. the helicopter hovered above the ground before landing. The wind from the helicopters blades sending snow in every direction posible. A lone black figure stood near what seemed to be a control panel sticking out of the ground. The figure didn't turn around for the helicopters arrival. One by one wolf pack jumped out the helicopter.

"good luck" where lone wolf's last words before promptly leaving and not over staying his welcome.

Lupo was the first to approach the figure. "H.U.N.K wolfpack is at your disposal"

"good. Now we get in and get out. There was intel that suggests that there are spies already in the hive. There is a new objective. Its top priority as of now. We have to get to the control building and change all the security codes to prevent spies from gathering more information on umbrella and their experiments"

"seriously?!" shouted spectra who spent the last few hours memorizing the security codes just to be told that they have to now be changed. Before spectra could continues bertha calmly covers spectras mouth.

"continue" said the medic

"as I was saying" continued H.U.N.K "after changing the security codes we can continue to our original objectives. So our estimated mission time had been extended to two days"

Bertha had to deal with another outburst from spectra as he only had enough battery life for the previously estimated mission time one day. Berthra was just about to knock out spectra when a extremely loud screeching sound of metal on metal came from an opening hatch that was hidden under the now falling snow.

"and so it begins" said the whole team as the hatch revealed a rising elevator.

**Present**

"wait so why were four-eyes and vector staring each other down" asked adam as archway decided to take a little break for questions from adam

"lets just say that I wont be drinking around either one of them again." Said archway in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"I would rather hear that story" said adam jokingly

"maybe another time" said archway messing with adam

**Authors note**

**Well this is chapter two. Well im making some of the characters have a different personality because the events of this story is meant to change them forever. If you want your oc to make an appearance then review or pm me. Your oc can be a spy survivor or a casualty that falls at the hands of H.U.N.K. also I own nothing except for adam and archway.**


End file.
